


Lana's lost bet

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, male swimwear challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lana lost a bet and has to go topless on the beach.
Relationships: Lana/ two random guys
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Lana's lost bet

Lana walked along the beach, her heart beating so hard that she was worried someone might hear it as she passed by them. She was wearing a pair of baggy swim trunks and a pair of sandals. She was topless, her flat chest on full display.

The beach wasn’t too crowded today, she wasn’t sure if that was for the better or the worse. One one hand it meant there were fewer people to see her but at the same time it meant that the few who were around made her stand out that much more. She regretted accepting that bet that she lacked the courage to do this.

She was also annoyed that it was working.

Just how it happened was a game with her girlfriends daring each other and such. Somehow the idea came up of her trying to pass as a boy on the beach by going topless. She had been offended that her chest was so flat that no one would realize she was a girl and had done it half to prove them wrong.

But the fact that so far no one seemed to notice or care was making her a bit mad.

Not wanting to just march around without a purpose the girl wadedded into the water to swim a bit.

As she was just wading into the water a voice called out to her.

“Hey aren’t you Lana, the Trial Captain?” A boy a bit older than Lana asked, approaching and rather openly staring at her smooth chest, her nipples growing hard in seconds from a rush of nervousness. The boy was tan and fit, though not as toned as Kiawe, he had short dark blue hair and a smile that made the girl feel a little weak in the knees.

“N..no.” she answered, fighting the urge to cover her chest, that would just make her more suspect “A lot of people make that mistake.” she said trying lower her voice a bit.

“Dang, I really thought you were her.” He said with a bit of a mocking grin “My friend had a bet, cause he’s got a bit of a thing for her.” he said “He’s always talking about how cute she is.”

Lana felt an odd twinge in her chest and between her legs. 

Someone thought she was cute, that was something she wasn’t used to the idea of.

“Oh, really?” She asked feigning interest “I guess she’s..alright.”

It was so strange to try to talk about herself like this.

“Yeah, he jerks off to her a lot.” The boy said with a smirk “I won’t lie, I’ve busted a few nuts to her myself.”

Lana felt herself flushing with embarrassment.

Hearing that was a bit overwhelming.

“You..wh..jus..” She stammered out.

He leaned in.

“We’ve already snapped a few pics of you, we aren’t going to share them or anything.” He whispered “But if you want us to delete them how about you give us some memories that are better.”

Lana gulped nervously.

She had no reason to trust that they would delete them or not share them, the fact that it could happen was a risk she had known could happen but actually being confronted with it. And the fact that the boy talking to her was saying how they had masturbted to her was actually the most arousing thing she’d heard in a long time. Not only were her nipples sticking out frimley but she could feel wetness forming along the slit of her pussy.

Gulping she spoke softly.

“Promise you’ll delete them?” she asked.

“You have my word.” the boy said offering his hand.

Taking it Lana let him lead the way up the beach to another boy who was sitting on a towel. He was a bit on the scrawny side and had blonde hair, as well as glasses. Not bad looking but not as good looking as his friend.

As he looked up at Lana he smiled and shifted his position a bit to show that he was clearly sporting an erection.

Lana’s eyes were drawn to the tent in his shorts and she blushed tryin to look away.

“So..it’s true..you think I’m cute?” she asked as her eyes drifted around soon seeing that the boy who spoke to her first was now hard as well, his cock poking through the thing fabric of his swimwear.

“Yeah, you are the best looking girl in Alola.” the nerd said.

“T..thanks.” she said.

“So..want to get started a bit?” the fit boy suggested as his dick twitched in his pants.

Lana gulped again nervously.

“C..can we move somewhere more private?” she asked.

“I think doing it out here should be fine.” The nerdy boy said “We are far enough away that I doubt anyone will pay us any mind.” he said patting the spot next to him.

“Yeah it’ll be fine.” The tanned boy said “So..” he took Lana’s hand and guided it to his crotch so that her fingertips brushed the outline of his prick trough the silky cloth of his trunks.

Her breathing hitched a little, she had never touched a real dick before. And even though it was covered she could tell just from this how stiff he was and it excited her.

“Alright.” she said as she sat down with the boys on either side of her.

The tanned boy still guiding her hand had her to stroke and rub him through his shorts. He was mostly doing the work as she passvilly just held her fingers around it a bit too nervous to do much more.

Suddenly she felt a hand cup over one of her small breasts catching her nipple between his fingers. The nerdy boy seemed to be a bit bolder than his appearance would indicate, he was massaging her breasts as he took her free hand and brought it to his crotch, though rather than just have her stroke him through his shorts, he slipped her hand past the elastic band and had her touch his cock directly.

Lana was amazed at the feeling of a dick against her bare skin, it was from, hot, and smooth.

“Move your hands on your own now.” He said as he pinched her nipple a little making her whimper. It hurt a little and felt good, whenever she masterbuated she would always tease her nipples. They were a weak point for her, there was no way she couldn’t give in when she was having them teased like this.

Gripping his cock she started to pump her hand slowly along his shaft, as she reached the tip she felt a bit of loose skin gathered there. She just stroked normally for now as he kept pinching and twisting her nipple.

“Hey don’t forget me.” the tanned boy said as he guided Lana’s hand into his own shorts. As she now wrapped her hand around his cock she realized that his dick was shorter than his friend’s but it was a bit thicker around, and he didn’t have any foreskin. Because of that she could touch the exposed so she decided to focus on it a bit, rubbing it with her thumb. 

The boy’s weren’t passive, just letting Lana jerk them off.

The scrawny blonde was pinching and twisting her nipple as he leaned in and kissed her neck, making her shudder and bite her lip to stop herself from moaning.

The tanned boy who started this had one hand down the back of her trunks rubbing her ass check as he stroked her inner thigh.

All the while she kept watch over the other beachgoers. 

The boys seemed to have picked the perfect spot, slightly hidden near the treeline so that they could see everyone but hardly anyone could see them. Not a soul around seemed to notice or care what was happening with the three apparent ‘boys’ that were getting rather heated.

As her wrist worked she could feel them twitching, thick, slick, warm, slightly sticky liquid leaking out lubbing her palms so they glided more smoothly.

“I’m close.” The nerdy boy grunted.

“Same.” his friend said.

“Can we cum on you?” The nerdy boy asked.

Lana gulped nervously.

The idea of getting bukkaked was something she had fantasized about a few times.

She slowly nodded.

The boys both stood and pulled down their shorts fully exposing themselves to the girl who blinked in shock at seeing just what her hands were wrapped around.

The tanned boys exposed cockhead was leaking the clear fluid more visabily.

He was the first to cum, thick strands of hot, sticky white jizz splashed across her face. She closed her eyes out of reflex even as she felt his dick pumping more. It coated her nose and cheeks dribbling down to her lips, she licked it away and winced.

It was salty, bitter, and slimy.

Not something she liked the taste of, though the feeling of it on her skin wasn’t bad. She didn’t love it but she didn’t hate it.

The nerdy boy gently brushed her hand away and told her to lay down on her back.

Going along with what he wanted she did just that.

Seconds later she felt him rubbing the tip of his prick against her one of her nipples as he pinched and twisted the other.

He grunted and she felt the spurt of cum splash against her chest.

The boy used his hands to start rubbing it all over her chest like sunscreen.

His friend scooped up his own cum off her face and began to rub it along her belly.

Getting a cum massage was making her feel so much hornier than she already had been. She reached down between her own shorts to rub and finger herself.

But just as she was about to, the tanned boy grabbed both her hands and pulled them over her head.

“Wha?” she asked only to be silenced as he pushed his dick into her mouth, even though she didn’t care for the taste of cum the feeling of a cock against her tongue wasn’t bad so she started to suck it.

As she did the nerd boy pulled her shorts down and exposed her smooth bare pussy.

“Wow, you are so wet.” he said lifting her legs up he hooked them over his shoulders and buried his face in her pussy loudly licking and slurping at her cunt. His tongue digging deep into her as he sucked her clit.

Lana moaned around the cock in her mouth.

She had so many wet dreams and mastabatory fantasies about having sex with two..or more boys. But actually doing it was so much more intense than she had expected.

Tanned was slowly pumping his hips, his cock hitting the back of her throat, she had practiced a bit at home so she wasn’t gagging but the real thing felt so different than a toy did. She was actually enjoying the feeling of it.

At the same time Nerd was licking at all of her most sensitive spots stimulating her so much that she was hardly able to hold on as she wanted to enjoy it for as long as she could but she was already so close to the edge.

When she felt his finger brush against her asshole she moaned deeply and felt the cock in her mouth twitch. Then there was a sudden pressure as the finger pressed into the tight pucker of her asshole, that was the last push she needed to go over the edge.

Bucking her hips she actually knocked the boy off and flat onto his back as she squirted hard, a stream of her fem juices arching trough the air as she moaned around the dick in her mouth. Her moaning and tongue thrashing around was enough to push him over the edge and he came right in her mouth.

With no real choice at the moment she gulped it down as quickly as she could to avoid the taste.

As he pulled away the last few spurts hit her face and the other boy released her legs.

“So..can we fuck you?” the nerd asked, sounding rather bold.

Lana gulped, still feeling the cum in her throat.

“Ok...yeah.” she said her mind clouded by lust.

As he laid back with his cock pointing upwards not getting any softer.

Lowering herself the girl gasped as she was filled, she took him down to the base. As she started to roll her hips feeling his cock rubbing her inner walls she suddenly was pushed down onto him as his friend pressed himself against her asshole.

Though she didn’t mind it was a bit of a surprise.

Soon enough she relaxed and he slid in easily.

The two began to fuck her just letting the girl enjoy it.

With a grunt and a moan they each came inside her and as they pulled out Lana felt herself fading away into a blissful sleep.

Waking Lana found herself still on the beach, naked, cum leaking from her ass and pussy. And her swim trunks gone with a note saying.

“Enjoy the walk home.”

“Oh..fun.” she said with a groan as she wrapped the towel around herself.


End file.
